


Plans

by Kowbonez (digiplease)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiplease/pseuds/Kowbonez
Summary: Mel returns home to find things a little more put together than she remembers. Hancock has some plans for her.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For some buds. A fic that probably wouldn't have been completed without their encouragement.

The radstorm the vertibird had flown through was just dwindling in Sanctuary Hills. Mel approached the settlement touching the straps of her gas mask, hoping they were secure. Not that it made a huge difference. Everyone reassured her radiation poisoning wasn’t as scary as she was making it out to be. Still, she wished she had popped a Rad-X before hopping into the Brotherhood’s transport vehicle.

 

Mel marched up the bridge to her neighborhood. The guards, standing in their rickety posts, had their rifles aimed directly at her. Mel raised her shotgun and flipped up her gas mask. She gave the guards her name and rank, told them the codeword to guarantee she wasn’t a synth. After a bit of postering, the guards eased up and allowed her to pass by their posts.

 

The settlement was quiet; no civilians were awake yet. A brahman, packed high with food and medical supplies, rested on her forelegs right in the middle of the road. Mel crept around her, knowing one of the heads to get aggressive when approached by anyone other than her owner.

 

Her home was dark, save for a lantern with a dwindling flame in the window silently welcoming her. Mel tossed her pack into what had once been the laundry room and shuffled to the back of the lot. She flipped the switch on the water heater to get it started for a bath. It rumbled loudly, causing Dogmeat to stumble out of his dog house and give her a disapproving look.

 

“Sorry, buddy,” she said. She bent down, pushing her gun aside, and gave him a few good scratches behind his ears. Dogmeat’s tongue lolled out of his mouth in a dopey smile; all was forgiven.

 

“You hungry boy? Want some radstag?” Mel started patting her pockets, checking for jerky.

 

The back door creaked open and Mel had her shotgun aimed at the intruder faster than they could announce themselves.

 

“Woah, hold on, babe.” Hancock’s croaking voice called out from inside the house. He had stepped right back in, weary -- and rightfully -- of being shot. “Just me.”

 

Mel bit her lip and set her shotgun back in the strap on her hip. _Babe_ , she thought, fighting a grin.

 

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Still on edge. Been on slaver eradication duty.”

 

Hancock peeked around the edge of the house. “Thought so. Wanted to come by and help you get situated. Been gone a while….”

 

 _Has he been waiting for me?_ Mel’s excitement at the prospect was only overshadowed by the shame she felt for being so enthused. She wasn’t a flighty teenager anymore, far, far from it. And yet she was still swooning over the attentions of a man who wore a tricorn hat unironically.

 

Dogmeat tugged at her sleeve, requesting the jerky he’d been offered. “Oh sorry, I think it’s in my pack. C’mon.”

 

Hancock stepped back to let her pass through the doorway and the momentary closeness made Mel’s neck heat up. He was obviously trying to capture her eyes with his, a little smirk growing in his craggy cheeks, but she avoided looking at him, afraid he’d be able to read all the emotion in her face.

 

Mel thought she did a terrible job hiding her crush on the man. She got so tongue-tied around him, she required lead up time to pull herself together long enough to give him direct orders. He was horribly charming and flirted tirelessly with her, to tease her. Mel thought he liked watching her melt a little every time he spoke. He had that general effect on most people he talked to for more than five minutes. Even Danse avoided extended conversations with him, admitting Hancock was an unnerving distraction.

 

Stepping back into her house, Mel realized she had missed how...put together it looked in her first walk-through. Codsworth must have come in to blast away the dead leaves that scattered in during storms. She could see freshly washed glasses on the counters, a couple comic books on the coffee table, an empty trash bin. There was white tarp, cut neatly, hung over the windows. Breaking up the artificial hominess, a couple Jet canisters and Mentat packets were sitting in a wire basket on the kitchen table, the world’s trashiest centerpiece.

 

A bit confused, Mel took the jerky out of her pack and started toward the cabinet she kept Dogmeat’s bowl in. She found the bowl in the sink, soaking after a recent meal.

 

“Has someone been feeding him?” Mel asked Hancock. Her voice was kind and did not crack, allowing her to sound like the adult keeping it together that she was pretending to be.

 

Hancock tossed his hands up. “Yeah, but I dunno why. I've seen him choke the life out of a mole rat bigger than him, but he begs like he ain’t never been fed.”

 

Dogmeat nudged Mel’s leg so she just gave him the whole jerky piece. He happily began tearing into it.

 

“So... _you’ve_ been feeding him?”

 

“Thought I’d do something nice for the boss while she was away,” he replied, his smirk growing.

 

Mel looked back at the bowl of illicit items on the table. _Hm_.

 

“You been staying here, Hancock?” she asked. “Made yourself at home?”

 

“Yep,” he replied, edging away from the back door and stepping toward her. “Ain’t the only one either. Half the settlement holes up in here when the nights get chilly. It’s got great amenities.”

 

Guilt gripped her heart. “As soon as we find more scrap, I’m gonna start building more water tanks, I swear.”

 

Hancock waved a hand at her. “Nobody’s complaining. We just like to get up to no good while the boss is away.”

 

“You’re still here, though, and got real comfy,” said Mel, gesturing to the drug bouquet on the table.

 

“Don’t plan on leaving either.”

 

Mel frowned a bit, confused. This was a weird stance for him to take all of a sudden. “That so? I mean if you need anything, let me know, but I’m not looking for a roommate.”

 

“Ain’t lookin’ to be your roommate, babe.”

 

 _Oh...OH!_ The seductive look on his face made Mel’s knees feel like rubber. Her face flushed, burning hot. If this was teasing, he was taking it way too far.

 

“Planning on-on kicking me out?” Playful confidence sounded pathetic coming out of her mouth. She wanted to run to the bathroom to splash water on face and demand composure from herself, but Hancock’s gaze had her locked in place.

 

“I got a lot of plans for you today, but you leaving ain’t one of them.”

 

Mel allowed just one soft gasp to escape before swallowing it. It was enough to communicate just what she was feeling. Hancock, encouraged, edged closer. His sly grin pulled back a little as his teeth bit what was left of his lower lip.

 

“You’ve been planning? For today?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“For how long?”

 

“Too long.” He stopped his advance for a moment and asked, “Have I not been obvious enough?”

 

Mel frowned again. “Obvious?” She was too nervous to utter full sentences.

 

Hancock chuckled a little and looked down at his shoes. “And here I thought...well, I guess it don’t matter anyhow. Don’t tell me I’ve been reading you wrong all this time, though?”

 

 _How the hell am I supposed to answer that?_ Should she just spill every minute detail, just outright tell him how much his even momentary attention made her feel like she was going to collapse? It wasn’t always like this, but she had definitely felt very strongly for him for a long time. It never occurred to her that his teasing was actually genuine until this very moment.

 

In reply, she settled for a simple, easy and shaky, “No.”

 

His smile returned, pleased. “Thought I had lost my mojo for a second there. Now, if it’s alright with you, I wanna tell you all about those plans I had.” He inched toward her again, raising his brow, waiting expectantly.

 

Mel took a moment to process what was happening, what was about to happen. She could barely feel her feet on the floor, all the blood was rushing to areas she hadn’t felt quite so warm for some time. Finally she nodded. She was too busy gnawing into her bottom lip to speak. She could see Hancock was eyeing her mouth hungrily, not at all ashamed of showing his feelings.

 

A groan rolled out of his throat, gravelly, greedy, utterly ecstatic at her allowance. He reached out and placed a hand on her waist. Gently, he pushed the pads of his fingers into her hip bone.

 

“You’re all dressed up. Fancy dinner?” he asked gently, taking her in at half arms length.

 

Mel glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a black suit with a matching tie she bought off a Brotherhood trader. With some simple tailoring, she got it to fit her like a glove and wore it to impress.

 

“Had a meeting with Maxson before I left. Forgot to change.”

 

Hancock shifted so that his mouth was inches from her ear. Mel took short, self-conscious breaths to match the steady way his chest rose and fell against hers.

 

“Sounds boring,” he said, his voice quiet. His hand slipped through the slit in the back of her suit jacket and under her shirt. “Let’s get you out of it, huh?”

 

Mel shuddered out another gasp. Despite the noise Dogmeat was making chewing on his treat, this was the most arousing moment Mel had experienced since...well, it had been a couple centuries.

 

Instinctively, Mel stepped back, looking for something stable to lean on. Taking this queue, Hancock eased her back until she was pressed between him and the kitchen island.

 

They both paused, gauging the other’s reaction. His breathing was starting to gain some urgency and she felt -- or hoped she felt -- a familiar rigidness in his trousers pressing against her thigh.

 

“Is that alright with you?”

 

“Huh?” Mel’s head was too hot to mold together a more eloquent sentence.

 

Hancock chuckled. Instead of repeating himself, he eased his hands down her front and pulled the front of her jacket open. He looked up expectantly at her, waiting for her approval. Mel nodded rapidly. The jacket was pulled off her arms quickly and tossed aside.

 

Expecting, wanting, her shirt to be next, Mel raised her hands in the air, but Hancock shook his head. “Mm, not yet.” Instead, the fingers of one hand unbuttoned the top of her pants and the other twisted her tie in his fist. Tugging on it, forcing her even closer, their lips touched.

 

They kissed, slowly at first, getting the feel for the other. Mel shut her eyes so that she could roll them into the back of her head without him seeing it happening. She didn’t need him to know for certain that she was completely losing her mind in the moment. Her thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at once. This level of affection, even with her tie grasped so dominantly, felt too good, too perfect. She could barely comprehend what was happening.

 

Hancock hummed as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Mel grabbed at it, drawing it into her mouth, desperate to deepen the kiss, move this along faster. She shimmied her pants down her legs, kicked them away and thrust her hips forward. Hancock tucked his thigh between them and pressed into her crotch. She whimpered into his mouth. Cupping her ass, he lifted a bit, silently instructing her to wrap her leg around his waist.

 

They stayed there for a while, Hancock grinding out slow circles into her and Mel locked in place, supported only by Hancocks secure hand squeezing her upper thigh and the counter behind her. He still held her tie, giving little tugs every time he pushed his leg up. She kissed urgently. Her hand found the back of his weathered neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues slid against each other in repeated motions. Hancock tasted like cigarettes and grape mentats and purified water and _god I want this so bad._

 

Mel reached down his back and untied the flag at his waist. She fumbled with the buttons of his pants, pleasure robbing her fingers of strength.

 

“Getting impatient?” he growled. His tone was so low and gravelly that it almost sounded threatening, which urged Mel on even more. She shoved her hand into his waistband and grasped the unmistakable stiffness there, his tip already sticky. Mel squeezed. Expecting some reciprocation, she was shocked to find that Hancock was actually pulling away.

 

He laughed when she glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, love.” He gave her another quick peck before pulling back fully, guiding her along with him, loosening his grip on her tie only slightly.

 

“John,” Mel whined. “You’re teasing me. Why?”

 

He shrugged. “‘Cause you’re hot when you’re pissed. Also I’d thought you’d wanna continue this someplace more private.” He gestured toward the front windows. Anyone passing within a few feet would be able to see through the tarp.

 

She clicked her tongue impatiently. “I don’t care.”

 

“Really now?” His eyebrow ridge lifted, his expression curious. He pulled her down the hallway, but stopped just inside the frame.

 

“What if I care?” He pulled her toward him again, kissing her softly on the lips, down her neck and began nibbling on her collarbone.

 

“What if I don’t want anyone else to see you like this?” His knuckles pushed the soaked fabric between her legs aside.

 

“What if I don’t want anyone else to hear you?” His thumb pressed against her clit. Back and forth, he kneaded harder each time and Mel moaned with each pass, legs shaking.

 

“I want this all to myself.” He licked a rough line along her neck, slipping his middle finger inside her. He crooked it and squeezed the two digits together. Mel cried out with pleasure, but Hancock yanked on her tie and muffled her with wet kisses.

 

“Fuck! John!” Mel whimpered against his lips.

 

“Mmm.” He waited a beat then slid his ring finger in her as well. The tension on her tie prevented Mel from tossing her head back very far, but she still let out a raucous moan. She ground her hips downward, pushing his fingers in deeper.

 

“Ya know, my plans are gonna get cut short if you keep trying to control this situation,” he said, tone almost too casual.

 

He applied further pressure, hitting a spot just behind her clit. Her eyes rolled back again, but this time she felt too good to care how she looked.

 

Hancock kissed her hotly again, then released her tie. He knelt down to his knees. He pulled his thumb away and looked up at her, waiting.

 

Mel felt like she was doing calculus in her head just to get words out. “I-I haven’t bathed in a couple days…”

 

Hancock’s seductive gaze faltered for a moment. He appeared to try very hard not to laugh.

 

“Babe. Look at me.” He gestured with his free hand at his face. “I’ve had far worse things in my mouth.”

 

Mel couldn’t help herself and let out a little laugh. The motion made her aware that Hancock’s fingers were still, beautifully, inside her. Her legs began to waver. She nodded a bit too eagerly.

 

Hancock didn’t say a word. Instead, he slid out of her and grasped her hips. She felt self-conscious at how aroused she was, feeling the slickness of his fingers on her skin, but any thoughts of composing herself were dashed when he pulled her underwear off completely and deftly lifted her thighs over his shoulders.

 

The look on his face made her heart leap. It was like he’d won an award and didn’t have a speech prepared. Like he couldn’t believe his luck. Had he really felt this way for a long time? He was so willing to be outwardly vulnerable like this. There wasn’t a lie anywhere on his expression. Mel still couldn’t believe her own obliviousness.

 

He’d been staring into her crotch for a while like he was calculating where best to begin. She was suspended with most of her weight on his shoulders, but he didn’t seem to care. Finally he eased her backward, allowing her upper back to rest against the wall, and followed forward.

 

He drew her clit into his mouth, lightly pulling. Mel saw stars. She put her hand on the top of his head to steady herself and to press him further. He responded with a broad stroke of his tongue along the full length of her slot. Her responding cry made him even more eager and he lapped at her wetness hungrily. She thrusted to match his motion. Soon they had a regular rhythm, Mel rocking her hips to match the stroke of his tongue.

 

She moaned at every beat. Hancock, too, was making subtle noises. She caught “oh, babe”, “mmmm” coming from between her legs. He hummed, vibrating somewhere deep in his throat and everywhere else around it. Mel’s cries became almost pained after this. She was begging without words, not for any one thing, just desperately wanting more, uttering anything to express she didn’t want this to stop.

 

Hancock’s smooth crown began to glisten from the effort, but he didn’t show any signs of letting up. He gripped her ass and pressed even more into her. His groans were growing as urgents as hers, encouraging her.

 

Mel braced herself on the doorframe nearby. She could feel an orgasm building and she was caught between wanting to be in the moment, to glue this amazing feeling in her memory, and wanting to let go.

 

Noticing her hesitation, Hancock swirled his tongue around her clit then wrapped his lips around it, sucking with a little roughness. Mel bucked harder. Her thighs began to shake. She dug her heels in his back to get better leverage. He hummed again, sending a shock through her whole lower half that finally did the trick. Her orgasm waved out of her. She started with a whimper, which Hancock seemed to love; he moaned so gleefully it was almost maniacal. Her moans became guttural as she peaked. Hancock continued to lap at her as her last few thrusts weakened.

 

She took a few steady breaths before looking down at him. Her inner thighs were covered in a variety of contributions from the both of them. Hancock pulled back to place an affectionate kiss just behind her knee.

 

“You alright to stand?” he asked.

 

Mel nodded and lifted her legs off of him, one at a time. She was wobbly, but she could support herself. Hancock allowed her a few more moments to breathe by standing slowly, cleaning up his chin with his coat sleeve. She realized then that he had remained almost entirely clothed the whole time. Mel was naked from the waist down, her tie askew, and she felt that the clasp on her bra had come undone and one of her breasts had fallen out of it. Realizing how exposed she was also alerted her to the fact that she had not been at all quiet.

 

“I was way too loud,” she said.

 

“Nah, I liked it!” Hancock said eagerly.

 

“No, not for _you_! For the rest of the fucking neighborhood!”

 

He shrugged. “Eh, that water heater of yours is on, probably drowned most of it out.” Seeing the concern on her brow, Hancock edged toward her and added, “We’ve all heard way worse things in the night. A little lovin’ noises ain’t gonna hurt anybody.”

 

Mel smiled and looked down at her feet. “I don’t think it was ‘a little’. You mentioned not wanting anyone else to hear me.”

 

“Hah!” he barked out. “As soon as I had your legs around my neck I couldn’t give a single fuck about anyone else. C’mere.”

 

Hancock pulled her into him and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He waltz the two of them into the bedroom in the back of the house. He pushed her down on the bed then pulled away. He started taking off his coat and undershirt.

 

“Wait, we’re still doing this?” Mel asked incredulously.

 

Hancocked stopped undressing and asked, “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes!” she replied, probably too quickly. She shook her head and went on, “I meant more do you have the energy to keep going?” Neither of them were spring chickens, to be frank.

 

“Sweetheart, listen. I said I had _plans_. Plural. I’ve checked off a few things, sure, but I’ve been working on this list for a while and let me tell you, as long as you’re down, there will be no intermissions. I’m not into delayed gratification, if you get me.” He pulled his shirt over his head and began slowly undoing the rest of the buttons on his trousers.

 

Mel watched him as he did, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth. Her thighs squeezed together involuntary. She felt a heat rising between them again.

 

“That’s what I like to see,” Hancock growled. “Now, let’s get to the next item on that list.”

  



End file.
